


The Fabric Bet

by Marriott23



Series: Musketeers One Shots [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Matchmaking, Public Sex (Implied), Scheming, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis and Porthos have a plan to help their two friends actually start dating. Once D'artagnan takes the bet the they have succeeded</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fabric Bet

"I need help," D'artagnan said sitting down opposite Constance and offering her the coffee he'd brought in bribery. 

"With what this time?" She asked her eyes narrowing.

"I made a bet with Porthos and Aramis," the man before her admitted. Well this ought to be good, any bet those to were involved in usually was and for both of them to be well...

"I take it you lost. So what's the forfeit?" She asked him ignoring his fake offence at the assumption he had lost. Those two never made a bet with D'artagnan that they didn't know they'd win. 

"I have to accompany Athos to his favourite park."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Constance replied a little disappointed. "How could you possibly need my help?"

"In woman's clothing," D'artagnan gritted out. And there was the Aramis and Porthos flare. It was public enough that they would be seen but private enough not to embarrass D'atagnan too much. 

"I'm sure I can help with that," Constance said at last her eyes shinning mischievously. "Now get away from my desk. I have work to do."

D'artagnan walked back to his own desk in much higher spirits. Picking up a pen he began to search for mistakes in the first draft of the fliers that Porthos had made. 

Porthos looked at him suspiciously as he handed the annotated flier back. "You're not getting out of it," he warned but it seemed to have no effect. Just what was the boy up to. 

Porthos and Aramis had to work late that day but they found there nice quiet office interrupted by Constance. "Since when did you two play matchmaker?"

"Since Athos vocally expressed an interest," Aramis said casually leaning back in his chair. He didn't even bother to ask what she was talking about. "And we both know he had rather exotic tastes."

"More like strange," Porthos muttered. He ignored the glares sent his way instead focusing on the third version of the fliers. 

"Just make sure D'artagnan looks right would you," Aramis said. As she spluttered he added, "you only know because he asked for your help."

"Fine," she growled and stalked from the office. She had a tenant to take shopping after all. 

\-----

D'artagnan found himself being dragged into dress shop after dress shop. Constance was obviously looking for something in particular because he wasn't even aloud to consider the ones he liked. 

Finally she stopped before a deep green dress. The front was made of lace an it was covered in beautiful designs in a light green glitter. 

The sales assistant gave them a strange look as she sent him to try it on but refrained from commenting. Constance let out a gasp when he emerged. "perfect, she whispered. 

In that shop they brought the dress along with a black lace bra and panties. Constance was insistent that he go all the way with this it seemed. 

Next on there trip was shoes and he ended up with a pair of heels that he could barely stand in let alone walk. "To wear only them in the house till you go," Constance ordered as the left the shop. 

\-------

The day soon rolled around and D'artagnan was ready. He could walk in the heels now and was slightly less nervous about facing Athos. He up on the dress and then sat while Constance did his makeup making sure she made him look more feminine. 

Then she started on his hair in a process that took nearly a hour. By the time Athos arrived though with a picnic basket D'artagnan was ready. 

Athos let out a small gasp at the figure that stood before him. The form fitting dress showed off his lean body and the heels added a few inches to his height. Most enchanting though was his face from which Athos could not look away. 

"Shall we, madam?" Athos asked offering his arm with was taken in a featherlight grip. It seemed moved that clothing had been altered. 

\----

They were laying on the picnic blanket when it suddenly hit D'artagnan. His head snapped around to look at Athos, "is this a date?" He asked. 

In response Athos's hand which was already resting on D'artagnan's knee slid tauntingly up his leg underneath the dress. As his fingers brushed the panties he grinned, "your perfect like this," Athos said quietly. And that was D'artagnan's answer, _yes_

Athos's hand shifted and brushed against the man's hardening cock. "You look amazing in women's clothes. It's a shame your about to lose that fresh look."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm taking you right here on this picnic blanket with your skirts hosted up, darling," Athos replied and he drawled the final word. "Don't deny you want it. I can feel you hardening, sweetheart." With that he swung himself up to straddle D'artagnan, rutting against him. 

"Your only going to wear dresses from now on remember?" Athos asked as they lay together afterwards. He was? Oh that was right he promised during the sex. 

"For you," D'artagnan agreed.


End file.
